Rachel
Rachel ('''or '''Hishikawa Rikka in the Japanese), is a female character in Glitter Force Doki Doki. After she transforms, her catchphrase is "The Light Of Wisdom! Glitter Diamond!". She is based on the suite card diamond. Personality Rachel is kind, calm and responsible. She loves to study and has a similar personality to Chloe. She is shown to be really suspicious of strangers, especially when they try to give her something. At school she is the student council secretary, and is ranked among the top ten in the country in performing on the national mock exams. She often tries to keep Maya from going crazy. She says she is not athletic and is usually the last to be picked for a sports team. Her father is a photographer who travels a lot so Rachel writes him letters. Appearance Rachel has dark blue hair, half pulled up in braids in the back. Her bangs are combed to the side and her forelocks drape over her shoulders. She wears a collared white polo shirt with a blue bowtie under a pleated light blue dress. Her socks are navy blue and she wears brown boots. As Glitter Diamond, her hair becomes a light cornflower and it is worn in a high ponytail with curled ends. Her eyes become a lighter blue. She wears a golden choker with matching bangles on each wrist. Her dress is a light blue color, and the sleeves are white. One sleeve is held with a golden cuff, but the other spreads out. Her neckline is dark blue, and there are white ruffles going down her bodice. She has a white and blue sash with a light blue ribbon, and her skirt spreads out on the sides to reveal a ruffly white underskirt. Her boots are white and blue with gold cuffs. History Rachel has been Maya's best friend since elementary school. She usually attempts to stop Maya from getting too excited about things, but is never able to. Her father is a photographer who travels the world taking pictures, and her mother is a nurse who works nights at the local hospital. Maya tells Rachel about the Glitter Force because she doesn't want to keep a secret from her best friend. Just like with Maya, a mysterious salesman gives her a Glitter Charm and she becomes part of the Glitter Force as Glitter Diamond. Trivia * Rachel's theme color is blue * In season one, she was the only character to not have her last name said. * Her birthday is September 17th, which was revealed in an interview * She has a similar personality to Chloe, and their names in Japanese are similar (Rikka and Reika). Both of their theme colors are blue. Relationships Maya - Maya is Rachel's Childhood friend '''Ira - '''They are rivals, but in Episode 5 of season 2, she helps Ira when he had amnesia, from getting struck by lightning (the scene was cut), and she protected him from Natalie as she was going to kill Ira when he was in a weak state '''Rory - '''Rory assists Rachel to transform into Glitter Diamond. Rory has a crush on Rachel, which usually embarrasses her. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki